James Maloney
Maloney is a police character that has appeared in Gmod. He wears a police officer uniform, and is known to own a squirt gun and a bubble gun, as his right to carry actual weapons was revoked by the police force. He is also revealed to be a bird-alien hybrid after he was an agent in the squirt gun mod. He grew up in Malaysia and was a part of the VenturianTale Character Tournament in 2014. It is revealed in VenturianMail 23 that Maloney has an Asian brother who may be the son of his adopted parents since he grew up in Malaysia. His real father is Gregory.Gregory. It appears Maloney has finally been able to use legitimate firearms on a regular basis,whether his superiors allow this or not is unknown. In the 2014 Thanksgiving special, Officer Maloney died. He sacrificed himself to restore reality and deactivate the portal to the 13th dimension. The impact of both dimensions converging disintegrated him. Appearance Maloney wears a police officer hat, jacket, and shirt. He has a blue jacket and blue pants. He also is seen carrying a revolver, a squirt gun and a taser. He was once an FBI agent and can transform into a bird. Personality He is a law enforcement officer. He is stable and efficient in his actions, even if he can be a bit prone to mistakes. He doesn't show fear towards suspects even if he is forced to use a squirt gun. However, the "I'ma Bird" song by Cierra Frye made him speechless and shocked. After he had listened to the "I'ma Bird" song by, the lyrics were strong enough to shock his body, making him able to turn to bird mode. If you check his DNA, there will be traces of bird. He cannot usually be trusted with "real" weapons. In his earlier years as a policeman, he was forced to use a bubble gun. Luckily for him, he became trustworthy enough for an upgrade to a squirt gun. Unfortunately, he is bad at his job. Which later causes his death. Relationships Gregory.Gregory Gregory.Gregory is Maloney's father. He helped Maloney realize his powers to turn into a bird. Trivia *At first, Maloney was a police officer, then an FBI agent, and then he was revealed to be a bird. He "waddled" away with a fellow bird into the sunset. He was absent for a long time since the Squirt Gun mod video, but appeared elsewhere, meaning he transformed back into Maloney. *Ever since he had gained the ability to transform into a bird, he has been eating bird seeds at home and does not know that, the strange bird that he walked into sunset may be the cause of this incident at his own home and now he owns two houses. The first house is on a house and now has a wife which is a bird (he does not know it). The second house is just a normal house that from the inside may look like crazy and sometimes it looks like just a normal house that has a small house (it is a bird house for small/young birds that don't know how to fly) inside a proper house. *He might have some relation and/or be the same person as Captain Maloney. *Since Gregory.Gregory is Maloney's father, it is possible that Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost are also his father, as it was confirmed that Jimmy Casket, Gregory.Gregory, and Johnny Ghost are the same person, which would mean that he was killed by his own father. *In the Gmod Zoroark Pokemon Episode, Mr. No was keeping him captive. Although this may be apart of Zoroark's Paranormal powers. * In the TERRIBLE POLICE OFFICERS! Gmod Police Car mod video, it is revealed that on his birthday, his Mother made him a cake made of Baloney and ketchup. * In that same episode, he was killed by Saw Blades in a hospital. This also caused Golden Freddy's death. * He was called in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod) '''by Gertrude to get rid of a problem, but later he found out that he wasn't needed. * He died in the thanksgiving special somehow even though he died before, this is likely because of the lack of continuity in Gmod episodes. Category:Jordan Frye Category:Police Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Officer Maloney Category:Venturian Category:Gmod Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Animal Category:Cop Category:Bird Category:Psycho Category:Garry's Mod Category:Parent Category:Father Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Papa Achachalla Category:Alien Category:Deceased